Missions and Monosyllables
by You Can't Live Without Me
Summary: Yuffie goes on a ninja mission and Fuu worries. Doesn’t help when Yuffie knocks on her window, wounded. Yuffie/Fuu commission fic.


**Title: **Missions and monosyllables.

**Warnings: **uuuhhhhh Yuffie/Fuu. Fluff and maybe slight angst . I can't not write angst.

**Summary: **Yuffie goes on a ninja mission and Fuu worries. Doesn't help when Yuffie knocks on her window, wounded. Yuffie/Fuu commission fic.

**Word count: **733

**A/N:** I blame my ma for the plot. But I love her neways XDDD

She was off on another mission. I still didn't see how she could be so hyper and energetic all the time when she was always off killing people. Just because she was good at it, didn't mean I wanted her to do it.

Yuffie was my best friend. Had been for years.

And the fact she was a ninja, helped me a bit in the fact that my dad died on a ninja mission. Of course that also made me worry about her. I didn't show it though.

Stupid fucking ninjas and their stupid fucking dangerous missions.

Tonight, she was off assassinating some big shot from the underground world that is the ninja's realm. I hadn't even heard of the guy. She went off immediately after school. All through my homework I was worried and probably got half of it wrong because of it. All through dinner I was worried. Of course it was hard to tell because I possessed no ability whatsoever to show emotions. But I was worried.

Which would be why I was sitting in my desk chair staring out the window when I saw something move. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me because everyone's mind does that sometimes. So I just ignored it. But when I heard a soft tapping on the window I looked up…..

….and saw Yuffie in my window.

Now, normally I'd stand there with a quizzical look and have her explain immediately following the opening of the window. But, this time, she was hurt. And it looked bad, considering how much blood there was.

So I ushered her in and went to the bathroom where we kept the first aid products. Luckily my mom was asleep already otherwise she'd be asking questions. Which I'd have no clue about whether to lie about them or not, so, yeah. When I hurried back to my room she was standing kinds stupidly in front of the window like she wasn't sure what to do. I pushed her onto my bed and pointed at her shirt. "Off," I said so I could see the wound on her side. Any other time it's be awkward if only because I've liked her since god knows when.

She does as I told looking away slightly. I clean around the still bleeding wound and find it wasn't as bad as all the blood suggested. Which was really good, because otherwise I'd be at a loss as to what I should do. As I start disinfecting it, Yuffie start babbling. I assume she just didn't like the silence.

"I'm sorry for coming to you in the middle of the night. I shouldda just gone home…" She trails off frowning slightly. I dab a bit more hydrogen peroxide on her cut and she winces some.

"No. Fine." I reply, focusing on the cut.

"So…yeah. I was careless. I just wanted to get home in time to get enough sleep before school tomorrow and he got a stab in. and…..today was the first time in a while that happened. So I was….out of it, I guess. So maybe that's why I came here. I don't know. Look, I'm sorry for interrupting what you were doing…..what were you doing?"

"Worry." I admit putting a sterile pad thing-forgot what they were called-on the cut before grabbing the first aid tape and wrapping it around her to keep it in place. I poked a few deep bruises to junge damage and to keep her from replying yet.

"You were worrying?" She asks and I nod in reply. "Why?"

That was exactly what I didn't want her to ask….

I look away, flushing slightly. I stand and put back the medical supplies without answering yet. When I come back into my room, she was watching me with expectant eyes. I couldn't say it. I didn't want to. Not like this. So I wandered around straightening my desk and pick things up, and cleaning altogether out of sheer nervousness.

"I guess I should be leaving then…" Yuffie says attempting to stand. I say attempting because I immediately dashed across the room and pushed her back down. And got a little carried away and kissed her. I immediately pull away and look to the side again. "Stay." I almost whisper.

She chuckles. "I get it now. Okay, I'll stay." And then we laid down and fell asleep.

**A/N:** anticlimactic ending! –cheers- okay, I'm a freak and you all should know this by now

One of Your Authors

~Shadow


End file.
